Saint Seiya: Revelación
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Historia original, cuenta la llegada de una nueva generación de Saints y una guerra contra Zeus muy cercana, como el mundo vuelve a estar a punto de terminar y como un nuevo Pegaso se encarga de que esto no suceda junto a sus "amigos". Cualquier critica es bien recibida si esta bien dicha : No Yaoi ni Slash ni Yuri.


_Hace un tiempo tuve el destello(idea) de comenzar a escribir una nueva era de Saint Seiya. Ya me cansarón los personajes "normales" así que este es mi proyecto._

_Comencé a dibujar a los Caballeros Dorados del Zodiaco de esta generación y espero pronto tener los dibujos de la diosa Athena y del nuevo pegaso ya que tengo de los dos principales acompañantes del segundo en esta historia._  
_Esta es un introducción, no cuenta mucho realmente... luego escribiré el episodio 0 que cuenta más a fondo nuestro nuevo y adorable universo... pero bueno, no soy la mejor escritora del mundo ni tampoco la que sabe más de shonen así perdón, escribo normalmente dramas._

_Si alguien quiere colaborar conmigo para escribir esto sería genial!(Contactese conmigo por favor) En realidad la ayuda que busco es cultural(persona muy bruta ante la mitología), que corrijan o mejoren mis escritos y que me de ideas(normalmente puedo escribirte el 7 u 8º capitulo pero no me salen los primeros -3-)._

_Por cierto... la guerra que se desatará será principalmente contra Zeus y todos los dioses restantes... también aparecerá un Hercules *-* así que... bien... es como meter la historia antigua con la actual y hacer un lindo desastre con ello (:_

**Titulo:** Saint Seiya: Revelación.  
**Serie:** Saint Seiya  
**Genero: Shonen**, Acción, Drama, Fantasía, Humor, Misterio, Tragedia.  
**Advertencia:**Muerte de personajes, Violencia, Tortura, Masoquismo.

En sí el universo e idea principal no me pertenece es de: Masami Kurumada

Todos los personajes NO mitológicos me pertenecen, por los momentos.

Para conocer los personajes de que he dibujado hasta ahora pueden buscar mi cuenta de Deviantart: Kaori-Oc

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Revelación**

**Introducción.**

Existe una leyenda que cuenta de una generación de caballeros que fueron capases de salvar a su diosa, Athena, en incontable batallas y rescatar así el mundo entero. Aquellos que valientemente lucharon, se reconocieron tiempo después –entre los caballeros y las historias de Roma- como los mayores salvadores del mundo, unos simples individuos que sin una fuerza real llegaron a casi convertirse en dioses, ¿o eran mayores que ellos?  
Estos niños vencieron a Poseidón y Hades, los mayores y más temibles dioses del olimpo sin siquiera pestañar, y aunque se dudaba de su victoria ellos nunca desistieron porque tenían algo único: valor, amor, amistad y por sobre todas las cosas, lealtad a Athena.

Pero eso cuenta las historias, yo les diré que ocurrió realmente con ellos, con los caballeros de bronce tras su última guerra con Hades.

Seiya, quien parecía hasta algún punto –ridículamente- inmortal consigo su muerte al atravesarse en el camino del arma de Hades que estaba destinada hacia Athena, la herida fue tal que murió a los minutos. Sé que dirán que es sorprendente que esto pasara, puesto que este muchacho desafío la muerte tantas veces que hasta uno pensaría que nunca caería en sus garras, pero quizás ese mismo amor y lealtad le jugo en contra esa vez. Obtuvo el mejor de los velorios y hasta Saori pidió hacer una estatua de él en el medio del santuario rememorando así la valentía de su compañero de batalla.

Shun, murió años más tarde. Se le encontró una enfermedad que ningún medico pudo identificar, se le analizo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza buscando la fuente de sus síntomas, se lo medico tanto y aun así fue inútil. Un día, un simple día su corazón dejo de latir. Según dicen, el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón de Andrómeda le dictaba a seguir lo que él no deseo, o sea, muchos afirman que ahora nuestro dulce niño es el dios del inframundo o quizás no dios realmente sino que es el que mantiene mayor rango allí y controla lo que debió de controlar a su tiempo. Pero… estas son solo habladurías, nadie sabe que paso con el niño tras morir.

Ikki, por extraño que sonase, se asentó en la ciudad y hasta comenzó con la búsqueda de un empleo antes de que su hermano se enfermase. Él estaba dispuesto a ser una persona normal, a dejar de combatir con tal de estar junto a su hermano, con tal de tener una vida plena con él pero el destino no lo deseo así. Poco a poco el fénix se alejó de todos y cuando Shun murió desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Se desconoce si vive o si tiene familia, se desconoce su paradero y si alguna vez volverá.

Hyoga por otra parte tomo el puesto como Santo de Acuario tiempo más tarde, su papel era muy bien desempeñado aunque varios de los santos dorados no hubieran sido suplantados, Athena había dado la orden que por esta década no se entrenaría a ningún niño más para esos puestos y así se hizo. Hyoga desempeño su puesto por unos largos 100 o 150 años más -quizás más- entrenando a su nuevo discípulo y casi hijo Paolo. Nunca se caso ni tuvo hijos, se rumorea que con cada mujer que deseo estar esta moría o simplemente caía en desgracia convirtiéndolo así en un hombre solitario, nadie sabe la verdad de su soledad así que creeremos que esa es la mejor respuesta hasta los momentos.

Shiryu fue el más bendecido por los dioses, o eso dicen. Él se caso con Shunrey cuando a llegaron a la edad mínima para hacerlo y dedico toda su vida a cuidar del bienestar de ella y su única hija, Tao. No hay mucho que contar de él realmente, tuvo la vida plena que alguna vez deseo, y aunque suene cruel esto parece ser gracias a la muerte de Seiya. A estas alturas él ya es abuelo, Shunrey abandono el mundo hace unos muy largos años pero él -con aquella larga juventud que parece serle otorgada únicamente a los caballeros- ha vivido lo suficiente para ver los nietos de sus nietos y al fin morir en paz.

El primero en caer de nuestros héroes fue Seiya, el segundo Shun, el tercero fue Shiryu y el último ha sido Hyoga, y no por mucho, apenas ha muerto hace unos dos años atrás. Pero desconocemos sobre Ikki así que diremos que él aun vive, solo por si las dudas.

Athena murió a penas 30 años después de dicha guerra y no ha resucitado por unos largos 200 años. Kiki por otra parte se convirtió en el caballero de Aries como siempre deseo, y ahora es nuestro gran patriarca y maestro de Paris, nuestro actual caballero de Aries. De los demás mucho no se sabe, algunos hicieron sus vidas como personas normales, otro siguieron entrenando y han sido maestro de muchos de nuestros caballeros actuales, y han muerto con orgullo del pedazo de vida que han dejado por todos, por Athena.

Pero bien, esto es lo que se cuenta y se sabe de ellos, Athena resucito hace unos 16 años en una familia muy adinerada junto al siguiente Pegaso, ambos niños llamados Neola y Mareo. Se cree que pronto una gran batalla se desatará y por eso cada vez los entrenamientos son más duros para esta generación, el terror de que sea la última batalla es incontrolable pero… ¿Qué tan errados estarán?, ojala que mucho.

Oh, sí, que decir de esta década… No hay mucho que contar, hace 100 años la tecnología reinaba en el mundo pero poco a poco fueron descubriendo que esta misma los estaba matando. Más del doble de la humanidad murió de formas extremadas por largos 30 años hasta que se comenzaron a prohibir cosas. Parecía ser que cada nueva tecnología mataba lentamente al ser humano, parecía ser que cada nuevo invento, cada paso hacia una vida mejor era un simple paso hacia la muerte y –por extraño que sonase- comenzaron a prohibir muchas cosas.

Decir que estamos casi como en siglo XVIII no sería algo errado, no se ven autos transitando, muchos caminan o andan en bicicletas para llegar a sus destinos. No se usan más celulares modernos sino que hemos ido hacia atrás, son simples aparatos que reciben llamadas y mensajes de texto, no tiene juegos, y son casi irrompibles. La única tecnología que verás en esta época es la de los hospitales o laboratorios, luego, en ningún otro lugar.

Así que, bienvenido al siglo XXII.


End file.
